You Don't Know Her Like I Do
by kufan001
Summary: The God of Thunder Thor sweeps an abused woman off her feet... literally! Rated M for abuse, implied rape, and possible lemons in later chapters. I wrote this last summer but was nervous to post it... Review please?


Chapter 1 "Safe and Sound"

Kiley was walking home from her job at a small diner. On the outside, she appeared as a typical young woman in your average American town; she was enrolled at a community college in a neighboring town, worked at the place most of her peers started their working lives at, and had an idyllic relationship. Behind closed doors, however, the relationship was anything but. Michael, or Mike as most people knew him, was your classic control freak. He always put on a front whenever he was in public with her and appeared to be the perfect boyfriend, but when they were alone, he was violent, verbally abusive, and constantly belittled her and crushed her already fragile self-esteem. In a way, it was really no surprise. Her mother had been in the exact same kind relationship since she was Kiley's age, and since she had never known anything but that kind of treatment, how could she expect anything else?

She unlocked the apartment door, silently hoping that Mike wouldn't be drunk. He was always meaner when he was drunk.

"Where have you been, you whore?! Sleeping with that boss of yours?" His words were slurred. The large man's eyes were blood-shot and his breath stank of beer. He'd obviously been drinking, and heavily, worse than she'd seen before.

"N-No, Mike, I was working…" Kiley attempted to sound firm, so he'd know she was telling the truth, but she knew he was too drunk and stubborn to listen.

As soon as she had a chance to set her purse down, Mike grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. She squirmed and struggled against his strong grip on her, but to no avail. Minutes later, she was being forced on to their queen-sized bed and his hands were slipping up her shirt.

"M-Mike, no… Please stop…" she whimpered.

"Why, you slut? You've already slept with that boss of yours, but you won't give it to your boyfriend?"

"Mike, p-please, you know I would never lie to you…" She tried to explain the truth to him gently as she could, even though she was scared to death.

Mike tore her shirt off and she fought even harder against him.

"Mike, please… I-I'm a virgin… Don't do this…" tears started to fall from her eyes as his grip got tighter around Kiley's arms to keep her still while he had his way with her.

Kiley woke up with an uncomfortable feeling between her legs and bruises on her arms and saw a bit of blood on the sheets and was reminded of what had occurred the night before. Mike had taken the only thing that Kiley had left, and she was ashamed. Mercifully, he was still asleep. She slipped out of bed and got ready for her day as quietly as she could, leaving before he woke up.

That day, a group of four walked in to the diner. Kiley was good friends with Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig, and someone she didn't recognize, a man about 6'4", with shaggy, shoulder-length blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes, walked in. It was a strange group, but no one else in the restaurant seemed to mind. She came over and took the group's order. She brought over the tray of coffee and set it down wordlessly, hoping none of them would notice her blush due to the tall blonde or the bruises Mike had left on her from the night before. Unfortunately, Dr. Selvig noticed the bruises on her arms. He was originally quiet about it, but something about the bruises and the hollow look in her eyes wasn't normal. The sadness in her eyes was blatantly clear to the two women who sat at the table as well; however, the enormous blonde man was drinking out of the mug that was absolutely miniscule in his hands.

"This drink… I like it!" his deep voice boomed in the small diner.

"I know, it's great right?" Darcy attempted to flirt with the muscular man.

He threw the coffee mug against the ground. Kiley jumped and let out a squeak of surprise. Jane looked at her and apologized.

"Sorry, it was a little accident…" she couldn't help but notice the fear in the young girl's eyes.

"Another!" Thor demanded.

"What was that?" Jane asked Thor, scolding him with her tone of voice.

"It was delicious! I want another!" Thor explained.

"You could have just said so!"

"I just did!" Thor was clearly frustrated now.

"I meant ask nicely!" Jane felt like a mother. This man clearly had no manners.

"I meant no disrespect," Thor said, his voice losing hostility.

Jane sighed. "Alright, no more smashing, deal?"

Thor flashed his dazzling smile. "You have my word."

Jane looked at the frightened blonde. "Can we get another cup of coffee, please?" she ordered it attempting to smooth things over as if nothing had happened.

"O-Of course, coming right up!" Kiley rushed to get the next cup ready.

When she put the cup of coffee in front of Thor, something caught his eye. He noticed the bruises on her arms and quickly took hold of her wrist so he could have a better look.

"Serving girl, how is it that you received these wounds?"

Kiley's eyes widened with tears. She couldn't tell him about what Mike had done the night before.

"I-I fell…" It was the classic excuse for women in her position. Thor looked at her apprehensively, not believing her story. Kiley's eyes begged him not to push the subject further. He looked genuinely concerned. In Asgard, women were treated with the utmost respect and chivalry. Could someone have hurt her?  
"Thor, don't ask questions you won't want to know the answer to," Dr. Selvig warned. Little did they know Loki's Destroyer would be coming after them in a matter of minutes?

In the chaos of the Destroyer's attack, Darcy, Jane, and Dr. Selvig had made sure that Kiley got away with them. Jane knew about Mike and offered her a place to stay so she could get away from him, but Kiley was too afraid that he would come looking for her. She knew he would go after anyone who helped her, and that was not something she was willing to risk. However, this attack provided her the perfect escape, and she was truly thankful for that.

While Thor was looking for Mjölnir, Jane took the opportunity to ask Kiley what had caused the bruises. She'd never seen Kiley so beaten before, and she feared the worst.

"Kiley, what happened with Mike last night?"

"The usual… he was just drinking too much…" Kiley whispered, holding back tears.

"He's never left bruises and marks this bad before, Kiley… What happened?" Jane hated grilling her friend, but Kiley had to tell someone.

"H-He went too far…" was all Kiley could manage to say in response to her friend's questions.

Jane understood exactly what she meant. "Oh, Kiley…" she put her arms around her friend's shoulders and hugged her as best she could.

"I… I want to leave Mike…" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Then come with us while we figure out where Thor came from," Jane said. "You never have to see him again."

Thor walked up behind them. "Why do you cry?" he asked Kiley.

"T-Thor?" Kiley didn't want him to see her crying.

"I-It's nothing…" she tried to wipe away her tears and regain her composure.

"I am a Prince of Asgard, serving girl. You will have to learn to hide your tears better if you wish to keep me from finding out." His voice was tender, attempting to convey that she could trust him with anything if she wished.

"J-Jane, can I talk to Thor alone for a bit?" Kiley bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't regret opening up to this man.

"Of course…" Jane gave Thor a look that said loud and clear not to try anything and walked into the camper she occasionally slept in as Kiley and Thor stayed outside under the stars.

"Who could cause such a beautiful girl so much pain?" he asked, making sure not to frighten her by speaking too loudly. He brushed her light blonde hair behind her ear.

"I-It's my boyfriend, Mike…" she said quietly, blushing at his comment about her being beautiful.

"He harms you? How dare the spineless cur!" he roared thunderously. This concept was completely foreign to Thor. How could a man hurt a woman? Something in the trees above them yelped noisily, shaking the nearby branches.

Kiley was shaking in fear. _'D-Did Mike find me?'_ was the only thing going through her mind. If he did, Kiley knew she was dead. She clung to Thor's strong arms, tears falling down her face, but not sobbing. Her eyes were wide.

"Whoever is hiding in the trees, come out at once!" Thor's voice echoed throughout the dark wooded area.

Someone called back childishly. "What if I'd rather come out at twice?" the unseen intruder snickered, mimicking Thor's voice perfectly.

"Do not mock a son of Odin, mortal!" Venom was coming off of every word.

The voice immediately changed so it sounded like Kiley's. "T-Thor!"

Kiley was very scared now. "P-Please, whoever you are, come out…" she tried to say in a shaky voice.

Khloe jumped down a branch so she was above Thor's head and swung down using her tail to keep her balance as she hung upside down. "Oh, you're a big guy, ain't ya?"

Thor's fist tightened around the handle of his hammer as he instinctually swung it at her head, but she quickly evaporated into a wisp of black smoke.

Seconds later she was standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. "Not nice!"

"Thor, please don't… She's a friend…" Kiley explained.

"Kiley, how're you doing, girl?" Khloe asked her friend, giving her a hug.

"Good… I left Mike, for good this time…"

A smirk appeared across Khloe's face. "Good, he was a prick anyway."

"This is Thor…" Kiley explained.

"And I can see you two were in the middle of an important conversation, so I'll go talk to Jane… good to meet ya, Thor. I'll be right inside if you need me, Kiley."

"Thanks, Khloe!" She attempted a smile at her friend.

Thor's demeanor went back to concern almost immediately when he saw the expression on her face go back to sad. She sighed and started to explain how they had met in high school.

"First, I guess, you should know my dad… H-He isn't the nicest guy, and he and my mom fought a lot… He'd smack us around when he got drunk. Mom always tried to shield me from it the best she could though… Anyway, I met Mike when I was 14 and he was 17. He was well-known at school (where we get our lessons), and all the girls liked him. I thought he'd never notice me at first… When he did, though, I was so surprised. At first, he was really sweet… it was perfect. He changed when he started drinking though…" Kiley tried to stop herself before she gave away too much and let on what had happened the night before.


End file.
